residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Steel
''"This isn't justice. Justice requires me to give a damn about every person you've murdered, every soul you've condemned. I may have felt something once, but it's people like you that destroyed my family, destroyed my life. This isn't justice, no. This is vengeance." This character was created by Alcatraz_Asylum Jack Steel is a former B.S.A.A officer and a current 'vigilante'. He has started his own crusade against any and all viral enhanced people regardless of their allegiance after his family was murdered, feeling that the B.S.A.A's efforts to find the killers 'inadequate'. He has a criminal record and is currently wanted for murder against B.S.A.A agents and their allies. Despite his obvious disadvantage against viral enhanced soldiers, Jack is trained to his mental and physical peak and uses a large arsenal to even out his fights with them. Biography Early life (1984-1998) Jack Steel was brought up in a small rural town close to Raccoon City, he never knew his mother as she had died at child birth with him that's why he is know a zombie, his father was the town sheriff and acted more as a dictator rather than law enforcement. He would regularly take Jack and his older brother Rick out to practice shooting. They began with stationary targets; glass bottles on fences, and eventually moved on to moving targets such as a thrown bottle, only when their accuracy and skill were good would he let them begin hunting small animals with him. .Jack and Rick's father would give them an amount of targets to hit before he would increase the difficulty to better test their skills. He would push them both hard and even have them in competition with each other. Jack surpassed his brother in skill and athletic ability. Rick however was smarter and excelled in use of computers and technology. Despite their father's harsh rules, he was a good and fair father and always strived to teach his sons good morals, honor and duty. He was proud of them both and had hoped that they both gain careers in military or law enforcement. Raccoon City Incident (1998) Their father was incredibly talented at his job and was requested for S.T.A.R.s selection. He and his two sons traveled to the city for his training and selection. Before they even got to meet with any S.T.A.R.s members or RPD officers a viral outbreak had happened. Jack, Rick and their father tried hard to escape the city. When they were close to escaping the city, they took shelter in a nearby shop to get more supplies. At the same time, the building was surrounded by U.S.S members seeking momentary shelter. Jack's father knew they weren't government soldiers and knowing that there was no way out he told his sons to run through the back entrance towards a military outpost based on the road out of the city. In order for them to escape their father had to create a distraction. He told Jack and Rick that no matter what they hear, they must continue running and not to look back. He moved towards the front entrance and began shouting, the U.S.S soldiers immediately ran to his position. As Jack and Rick carried on running, they heard the familiar sound of their father's revolver. After a several other gun sounds were made there was nothing but silence. Jack and Rick had successfully escaped the city but without their father. Jack and Rick were sent to a foster home and after years of training, Jack joined the U.S. military. He and Rick had stopped contact with each other. Later life (2002-2004) Jack was well suited in the U.S. military, he was athletically superior, intellectual and weapon smart. He had a natural talent for working whilst under pressure, however he was held back from promotion various times due to his tendencies for not working well in a team, preferring to go solo and for his outspoken views 'given' to him by his father. He had met Michelle Cornwall in 2003 during a training exercise and married her one year later. Together they had a baby daughter and decided to name her Heather. Jack wanted to be as good a father to her as his was and he wanted to be able to provide for her, so he decided to leave the U.S. military and join the B.S.A.A. They had lived far away from large cities, preferring to live in the same town where Jack was brought up. The Scheper Incident (2006) The events that took place during the Scheper Incident are explained in full here. It was here where Jack came face to face with the people who would change his life and it was here which would cause a domino effect that would change the person who he is. Tragedy when returning home (2006) ''"You have a choice over life and death... Now choose." ''- The Masked Man Jack longed to be with his family during the ride back. At B.S.A.A. headquarters he requested for some time off to be with his family. The request was granted. He rang up his house to deliver the news but there was no answer, he thought nothing of it, hoping to surprise them when he got there. The town was ransacked. People dead in the streets, fire starting in houses. Panic flushed into Jack and he sprinted home, kicking down the door he found Heather in the arms of Lilith. With her sinister grin growing as she looked at Jack. Michelle was held hostage by the masked man, who held a gun to her head. The masked man told Jack to stay where he was. Lilith remarked about how beautiful Heather was, how she would have grown to a very pretty girl. Jack looked on slowly moving towards her. The masked man immediately shouted at Jack to stay still. He told Jack that he had the ultimate choice. To choose who to sacrifice. Jack shouted and soldiers broke into the house. These were dressed similar to the Masked Man and held Jack down. The Masked Man asked Jack again, who will he sacrifice so the other can live? Jack screamed in pain and the Masked Man said that he wasted his time and chance, he shot Michelle killing her, while Lilith killed Heather. Lilith laughed hysterically whilst Jack screamed, the Masked Man proceeded to kick Jack in the face rendering him unconscious. Jack awoke in the hospital. When the doctor walked in Jack asked him what happened to the town, what happened to his family. The doctor remorsefully told him that the town was attacked by bio-terrorists, they were virally enhanced, and that his family were murdered. During his time in hospital the B.S.A.A. officers paid him a visit. Jack demanded that they find out the whereabouts of the killers but the B.S.A.A. regretfully stated that they are currently using all their resources to find the founder of Umbrella, Oswell E. Spencer. Once they had gone, Jack had dismissed himself from the hospital without the doctors approval. He returned to his home, to find it had police tape over it. He broke down in tears when he saw the chalk out line of his wife and daughter. He wanted the memories of his family but knew it would hurt him. He stayed up all night going through facts that Dr Scheper had made on the documents found in the town in South America. Lilith had lost her morals and a lot of her sanity when she took the virus. Jack concluded all viral enhanced people must suffer the same. He knew what he had to do, he had the funds to provide his equipment and he knows people who could help him. His morals had been destroyed, his faith destroyed. Now was the time for vengeance. Stellum Asylum (2007) The events of what happened in Stellum Town are explained in full here. The experience that Jack had gathered during these events were invaluable to his overall combat skill and knowledge of fighting unique bio-threats. The time spent inside the town had left its imprint on Jack's mind, and he started suffering from extreme paranoia and anxiety, this forced him to take medication to supress his sometimes outright violent thoughts. Depression (2008 - 2010) One year after the Stellum incident, Rick suffered from a heart attack and died. Without the guidance of his brother, Jack was unable to coordinate his missions. He didn't even know where to start. He slowly lost contact with Mark until he was left completely in the dark. He couldn't return to normal life with the things he had done, the B.S.A.A wouldn't take him back and he was still a wanted criminal. As long as he remained quiet he wouldn't be caught but without the help of Rick and Mark, Jack was unable to do anything; he had lost his purpose. It didn't take long for him to fall into depression. His entire family was dead. Everyone apart from him, for all his strength and skill, he was powerless... And he knew it. His depression became so bad that he even went against his infamous code and fell into alcoholism. He had no one to help him out through this time and he contemplated suicide plenty of times, but couldn't go through with it instead breaking into tears of anger each time. Hardly anyone knew who he was, but he had developed a reputation amongst certain individuals who were aware of the truth about biological warfare. In 2010, Jack was unexpectedly approached by a disguised individual claiming to be from the company; Chemical Tek, offering him a mission. He violently refused with the individual leaving quickly. Later that night, once again under the influence of alcohol, Jack Steel was attacked in his home until he was beaten into unconsciousness. Appearance Jack is Caucasian, 6' 3 and due to his intense training he is well built. He has short dark brown hair with blue eyes. He has a small scar on the left hand side of his forehead when he was knocked unconscious by the Masked Man. During his mission in Southern America, he wore combat boots, SFU pants with tiger stripe camo, a green CPU shirt with the sleeves rolled up. During his mission to gain information on how to fight viral enhanced soldiers he wore combat boots, black SFU pants, a black CPU shirt and black interceptor body armor. Once he gained more knowledge and experience at fighting B.O.W.s, Jack changed his wardrobe and commonly wore a black t-shirt with a crudely painted white cross on the front, black SFU pants with custom built knee pads, and either a leather jacket or a trench coat. If going into areas where heavy combat would be taking place, he would sometimes have a black lightweight tactical vest over his t-shirt. This armour would also bear the white cross. He also wears finger-less, carbon fiber glove that were custom made to be more durable and perform better when unarmed against B.O.W.s. Falling into depression took it's toll on his performance as he no longer cared for how he looked, his hair and beard grew longer and he lost much definition in his body. Abilities, Skills and Equipment Jack is trained to his physical and mental peak, he has great upper body strength and muscular endurance. He also has quick reaction times. He has an IQ score of 160. He is highly trained with firearms having a great level of accuracy and weapon knowledge. He is able to use virtually any weapon to great effect. He is highly trained in various fighting styles including; Muay thai, Boxing and Shotokan Karate. He uses each of them to effectiveness so that he will never be defenseless even when disarmed. Despite all these skills, Jack is still at a disadvantage against virally enhanced soldiers. To even his fights with them he uses the environment, his knowledge of warfare and tactics and his unique arsenal against them. Jack has many custom built weaponry and equipment to use against B.O.W.s and virally enhanced soldiers. He has specially built carbon fibre gloves, which are more durable and encased on the palm as well as the knuckles, making his entire hand a usable weapon. His tactical vest is made from Kevlar and features straps going round the hips and shoulders making it feel less heavy when worn allowing Jack to maintain fast pace and mobility. He has specially built knee pads which are of a carbon fibre shell and soft padding inside making it comfortable to wear, not be a hindrance and creates an effective weapon. The weapons he uses have also been customized slightly to give him an edge over his enemies. His knife is a curved, single edged, reinforced carbon steel blade, effectively making it a 'mini samurai blade' and is incredibly effective at slicing and stabbing through flesh and thin armour alike. Likewise the bullets in his handguns feature bullets created with a similar metal. These bullets have an effective piercing level and can easily pass through several enemies at once and even pierce thin metal and armour. His sawn-off shotgun shells feature phosphorus coated pellets, setting enemies alight when they are hit. These rounds have been found to stop or slow the healing process of some virally enhanced soldiers. Jacks greatest weakness is his lack of allies, he will not tolerate anyone who has taken a virus sample and will shoot on sight. he no longer has allies in the B.S.A.A. and has to rely on himself to survive. While the ammo is extremely effective against B.O.W.s. Jack can only carry a limited amount and revert to normal ammunition when he runs out. In total he has 10 weapons; His fists, his elbows his knees and legs, his knife, an assault rifle, two handguns, a sawn-off shotgun and his mind.